Gramarə
Pronouns Nouns There are 9 cases: Nominative, Genitive, Accusative, Dative, Causative, Ablative, Lative, Locative-Prepositional and Instrumental. * nouns that end in -k can turn into g when a vowel is added in declension, however this is not mandatory in written language, although it is in spoken one. * If the suffix starts with s and the root ends with t they merge and become c * šeuvet (eagle) > šeuveci (the eagles) * Arančək > Arančəge (Aranchea's) There are three/four declension patterns: Concrete objects Living beings and food, adjectives, (if necessary) Concepts, places, materials, abstract things, deities (Abs.1) Places, deities, feelings (Abs.2) Loanwords, substantivated nouns * = vowel harmony, depends on last or first vowel of the word. If can also be replaced with Causative + ka postpositioned sometimes. Locative adpositions Locative adpositions in Fedlian are divided in two sets: up-down and right-left and they change according to their position around the noun. Up-down Preposition: up, Postposition: down * ap - over, below (no contact) * ðinn - on, under (contact) * apsit - over, below (no contact, focuses on a big distance, rarely used) Right-left * êli - next to, close to (on the side, no contact) * ðau - by (contact) * êlsit - like êli but it shows a greater distance Others * ibi - around (always used as a preposition) * ime - sorrounded by (always used as a postposition) * an - in (it can also be expressed with the suffix -(a)nn attached to the PREP.-LOC. case ending, however it is not that common in spoken language, pre) * fulann - outside of (unknown position, post) * iśic - near of (unknown position, post) * fuliśic - far away from (unknown position, rarely used, post) Ex. * Həund önbiyudalin ime (The dog is sorrounded by the grass) * Önbi ibi həundutasalin (The grass is around the dog) * þə vineles fuliśic (I will be far away from you) Verbs Verbs tend to conjugate according to both subject and object. Verb "to be" To make the verb to be with a noun or an adjective you can add the suffix -(n)*l followed by the verb suffix, where * is the last vowel of the word root. Example: həundulə= I am a dog, wahəundulestakur = I wouldn't want to be a dog to make it "to become" use the suffix -(d)inêkel(ə) Həundinêkelə = I become a dog, I am becoming a dog I have made you become a dog = Þəlen həundinêkelafo REFLEXIVE REFLEXIVE with 2nd person object add (d)uk to all no-object endings Indicative Mood with no object Conditional Mood Same as indicative with 'wə-' or 'wa(h)-' prefix before the verb root. There is no real rule on which one to use, usually people just use the one that sounds better in a said context. Infinitive -na Imperative Mood 2nd person singular: verb root+unt (umas with defined 3 object, umuk 2) 2nd person plural: verb root+untir (umras, umruk) Other persons present form + (n)unt (they should **** = conditional+imperative) Inferential Mood Same as indicative with 'aśa(v)-' prefix. Used to report unsure information. Participle Past participle is made with -(k)ap Present participle -(a)kaś Passive To make the verb passive add the suffix -(p)inde(t) (before the negative suffix) Passive-negative is -(t)indekur Specifying progressive action Progressive aspect can be shown using "ardast". Maňes ardast, irum lüdən!!! = I am eating, go away!!! Negative To make the verb negative add -(a)kur Adjectives Adjectives are usually formed by noun root plus '-(a)c̆ə' suffix. The prefix pl(i)- makes it become more (adjective) pluðəc̆ə = faster The prefix kurpl(i)- makes it become less (adjective) kurpluðəc̆ə = less faster han = comparation proposition Həundur pluðəc̆eneliste han gulur. Adverbs Adverbs are usually formed by noun root plus '-(a)vlə' prefix. Syntax Word order is mainly SVO. Questions are made with "ka" at the end. INFINITE = U(N) before